


Then and Now

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Science Boyfriends (implied), This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, Tony doesn't actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when Bruce's life could fit into a single bag. Not so much any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

Bruce reached for the shirt, but it slid off of the hanger and fell to the floor. He knelt down to grab it, when his eyes were drawn to an object. There, tucked away in a dark corner of his closet, was the small brown satchel that he carried with him during his years on the run. He hadn't seen it in ages. Almost forgot he still had it. He was momentarily paralyzed, as his mind flooded with images that he’d worked so diligently to, if not exactly forget, at least re-form into manageable visions that haunted him less severely as time marched on. He reached out, grasped the handles, and pulled it from its hiding place.

He walked over to the bed that he and Tony shared, and sat on the edge, resting the ratty leather bag on his lap. He ran his fingers along the straps, and reminisced. For such a long time this bag carried all of Bruce’s earthly possession. If something couldn't fit inside, he couldn't keep it. If it was too heavy, it had to be left behind. He’d always needed to be ready to flee at a moment’s notice, so every item he had stayed in that bag when it wasn't in use.

At any given time, it had held within it several articles of clothing, a few toiletries, and a couple of paperbacks, which he would trade out for different titles when he had the chance. He also had a little space reserved for the times he was fortunate enough to get his hands on some basic first-aid supplies. It amazed him now, to think that he had survived for so long with so little. He wouldn't wish the experience on anyone. Even his worst enemy.

Actually, maybe on him.

Now he sat in the master bedroom of an opulent penthouse, high atop a tower, in the center of a city that was the envy of the world.

Being a man so accustomed to letting the Earth spin around him, while watching quietly from the sidelines, Bruce hadn't fully registered that he’d become a participant in life once again. And as such, he’d acquired quite a few more possessions. He didn't require much to be able to live comfortably. But having Tony as your significant other meant that, like it or not, need it or not, you’d be gifted with, well, lots of gifts. To his credit, Tony did a decent job of reigning in his desire to shower Bruce with all sorts of luxuries. It wasn't Bruce’s style. So he’d concentrated on the more basic necessities, and made sure that Bruce had an abundance of them.

Bruce glanced back to his roomy walk-in closet. Tony had filled it with an array of garments, fit for any possible occasion. Multiple pairs of shoes and sneakers lined the floor beneath. Tony also managed to throw in a few watches and pairs of cufflinks, for good measure. If he had to leave now, Bruce could only fit a fraction of those items to this satchel.

Tony had also seen to it that Bruce had at least a few toys. Tony’s idea of toys generally differed from most people’s. But he and Bruce were on the same page most of the time. Never mind the state-of-the-art equipment to work with, Tony wanted Bruce to have at least a few personal amenities. Cell phone, tablet, laptop, MP3 player – just the barest necessities, really. Then there was the moped. It didn't exactly qualify as an essential, even under Tony’s generous terms, but he was right when he reasoned that Bruce would have fun riding it. (He also claimed that Bruce looked sexy on it. Bruce would reluctantly take his word on that.)

Bruce turned his attention back to the tattered bag in his hands. Obviously, those items could not be transported in it. He supposed he could fit the phone and MP3 player, but he wouldn't always have a place to charge them. Not to mention, they would be the first items stolen from him, when he wasn't in any shape to guard them.

No, now his life was a stark contrast to what it had been not so long ago. And the correlation that his good fortune was all because of a Stark, was more than apparent to him. But if he had to limit his life to whatever he could cram into the satchel, pretty much all of the items he had accumulated would have to be left behind. 

His world, where once he was the sole inhabitant, had changed to a place filled with people and possessions. These were two things that he’d struggled to become accustomed to. He knew he’d miss the gadgets and gizmos, if he was forced back into his old life. But that would be a minor inconvenience, compared to the heartache he’d experience at having to leave the people behind. At last, he was surrounded by a group of exciting and exasperating individuals, who filled in the gaps that had denied him emotional peace. As jarring as it was in the beginning, to let himself accept, and be accepted by the group, it was all part of the routine now. These were his most prized possessions, the relationships he had built. A smile formed as Bruce thought about his makeshift little family.

That’s when he reached over, and opened the drawer to his nightstand. He pulled out a simple flash drive. Ok, maybe not so nondescript. It was shaped like the Iron Man helmet. Apparently Tony sees fit to purchase every piece of Iron Man themed merchandise that he comes across. Bruce squeezed it in his hand. If he were compelled to give up all of his new found luxuries, this was the only item he absolutely would not part with. 

On it were pictures. Dozens of them. Proof that this life that he’d been living for over a year now wasn't a fantasy. Every snapshot he took with his fancy phone was painstakingly copied onto this flash drive. Images of his friends, taken during lighthearted moments, which occurred with more frequency as the days passed. Countless selfies of Tony, but just as many of ones where he’d pulled Bruce into the shot. Memories more precious to Bruce than anything that even Tony could purchase with his considerable wealth. 

Fortunately, these images of happy times, that took up so much space in his mind, took up very little room in the material world. He could fit hundreds of memories onto that drive, and easily tuck it away into that satchel. 

Bruce turned the little replica of Tony’s helmet over and over in his hand, as his eyes wandered around the room. There had been countless days and endless nights, where he had carried his life around with one hand. He couldn't claim that talent any longer. He had so much now, thanks to Tony. The stuff, the things…Bruce appreciated them, and enjoyed them. He was humbled by the knowledge that Tony wanted to do it all for him. 

But in the end, it’s not what you can fit into a bag that defines your life. 

It’s what you can fit into your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with CrumblingAsh. Which then lead to the thought that it would be interesting to see how each of us would approach a similar topic, given that our styles are wildly different. (and that she has the ability to write actual, fully formed stories) An experiment, you might say. For Science! Go read her stuff, if by chance you haven't. It's 1000 times better than mine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563955) by [CrumblingAsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh)




End file.
